


一夫一妻

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: lsfy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 1





	一夫一妻

你动心的不得了。

回到家你和她一起洗澡，在热水的冲刷之下你捧着她的脸细细亲吻，你帮她涂沐浴露，是橙花香味的，摸到肚子时你格外小心，她的胯骨窄窄的，你不知道她能不能顺产，你早早问过医生，医生也不知道，说要等月份再大些再看。

“老公…”你摸的太仔细，反复的摩挲，她靠在你怀里，眼神都开始迷离起来。

“怎么了？”你握着她小小的乳肉揉捏着，问。

“想要了。”她抓着你的手，越过那道弧线，去探寻双腿之间隐秘之地。你带着一手的泡沫滑进去，手指像一尾鱼。你小心的越过某些东西，拨开她的肉缝，你的手指滑进去它们便重新包裹起来，她发出小小的吟叫，像小猫。

你也硬起来了，阴茎顶在她腿缝中间，冒出一个头来，你把她提抱起来，恨不得用你的阴茎为支点让她坐下。她不算饱满的臀肉挤在你小腹上，被你的耻毛磨的通红。你手指不曾停下，在肉缝中来回穿梭，你亲着她的耳垂和脖子，把小小的耳垂肉咬在嘴里吮吸，她仰着头靠在你身上，软的几乎要站不住。

你重新打开水把你们都冲干净，扯了宽大的浴巾裹住，搂抱着她回了你们的卧室，在浴室做太危险了，你怕她不小心没站稳，你又扶不住。你把她放到床上，她搂着你的脖子不让你走，你本想先给她擦擦头发。

可她不让你走。你重新将她覆盖，但是你要特别小心她的肚子，不能压到。因为怀孕的关系，你有段时间没有碰过她了，你也很想。

“小啵，要不要给你垫个枕头？”你问，伸手扯过来一个枕头，她听话的抬着腰，让你把枕头塞过去，她娇娇的搂着你的脖子，吻你的下巴，叫着你：“老公……”

你脑子像一团浆糊，她身上沐浴露的香味刚刚好，钻进你的鼻子里，你的唇流连在她凸起的锁骨上，她下面湿的一塌糊涂，你浅浅的插进去，破开一层又一层的嫩肉，你不敢进的太深，怕顶到宫口，刺激的太深。

“唔，老公，再进来一点……”她抬着腰求你，你又往里撞了一点，你压着嗓子跟她说，老婆，不能再深了。

你开始动，每一下都克制着，你闹不清楚到底在怕什么，你觉得应该这样，你本来也不是一个在床上特别粗暴的人。她小猫似的开始叫，总是特别可怜的样子，跟她哥特别不一样。

不该想她哥的。

你低头跟她舌吻，舌头和阴茎用同样的频率戳刺进去，她被你弄的喘不过来气，平滑的指甲掐你你也不痛，她总是把自己的指甲咬的光秃秃的，每次都要你再帮她修理光滑。

你全方位的满足着她，等她餍足了你才加快速度冲刺百十下，射在里面。

“可以了吗，老婆？”你问，她摇摇头又点点头，不知道是够还是没够，紧紧抱着你也不撒手，是，她特别依赖你，你知道的。

“那再来一次？”你抱着她，说道，她脸颊红透，秘不可闻的嗯了一声，把脸埋进你的胸口。

等你帮她擦干净，穿上她的内裤和睡裙时，她已经睡着了，你护着她的肚子，搂着她也沉沉睡去。

第二天你被闹钟叫醒，你决定了，今天就去交辞职报告，你在一家大公司做设计师，手底下还有两个助理，总得安排一下，不能说走就走。

你伸手往旁边摸了一下，没有人。你抬眼看了一下，阳台上站着一个穿着睡裙的身影，你走过去从后面抱住他，把下巴放在他的肩膀上，问：“小啵，今天怎么起的这么早？”

他没有回答，只是缓缓的回头，看了你一眼。就这么一眼，看的你一愣，眼神闪烁的问：“你……是一博？”

他忽然伸手抓住你的脖子，用把你捏的快要窒息的力气推着你往后退，直退到床边，你被床绊倒，仰面倒了下去，他掐着你的脖子弯腰，凑近你的脸，问：“你现在心里只有她了吗？”

你抓着他的手，他的力气总是这么大，你挤出几个字：“不……没有。”

他放了手，丝毫不在意他隆起的小腹，抓着你的大腿拉开挤了进来，俯身把你罩在他身下，问你：“几天不见，想我吗？”

你不敢说不想，你其实也想。

他开始吻你，你被迫承受着，你本来也不打算反抗，他肚子里还有孩子，虽然他一直想去做掉。

你从前不知道他的存在，你们的第一次始于他第一次出现，对你的强暴。你当时三观尽碎，世界崩塌，你们分开过一段时间，但你色胆包天，你舍不得她，她可怜兮兮的找到你的时候，你心软的一塌糊涂，然后你跟她也做爱了。

你不知道自己算异性恋还是同性恋，你只是爱了一个拥有两幅器官，身体里住着两个灵魂的人。

他很想你，吻的很用力，把你剥光后吻遍你身上的每一处，他的阴茎硬的发痛，不比你小，往你臀缝里戳，你连忙阻止他，“一博，你想要，我给你口出来，你不能做，还有孩子……”

他烦的不行，嘴里嘟囔，好看的眉毛皱起来：“所以我说要打掉！”

“一博……”你抱住他，“不要再说这样的话了，小孩子不能听这些！”

“他听得到个屁。”他皱着眉，最终还是找了个折衷的办法，“你过来，我不动，你动。”

他翻身靠在床头，让你过去。你没有太多犹豫，过去跨坐在他的大腿上，你好像在跟一个穿着睡裙四肢都很瘦却偏偏有个小啤酒肚俊美男人在做爱，只有你们自己知道他肚子里面是你的孩子。

他在床头柜里翻出一管润滑液，沾在手指上给你做扩张，男人的后穴不能冒水，不用手指先捅开你们两个都不会好过，这是第一次不算太愉快的经历给你们的教训。

你双腿大张的坐在他腿上，让他给你扩张，你前面也早就硬了，他一只手在你的后穴抽插着，一只手握着你们的阴茎一起撸动，你被他弄的往后倒，好在你及时用手撑住。

他看了你一眼，道：“你最好先跟公司请个假。”

你毫不在意的说道：“不用了。”

他抽出手指，把你往前捞了一把，问：“真辞职？”

“嗯……”你的命根子还在他手里，你皱着眉点点头，他笑了一声：“你是真想陪她，还是专门防着我？”

你不想再跟他讨论这个问题了，你承认，都有。

你抱住他的脖子跟他接吻，才不到一个晚上，角色就变换了过来，你后面被他插的很痒，他的手指抽了出去，你感到空虚。

他扶着自己的阴茎顶了进去，你紧张的盯着他的肚子，不敢坐的太用力，慢慢的把他的东西吞进去，你脚尖都绷着力，异物填满你的后穴，撑的很开，你肠壁上发痒的地方被擦着过去，激起你全身的鸡皮疙瘩。

他发出舒爽的叹息，摩挲着你优美的腰线，你塌着腰，慢慢的把那东西含到最底端，你摸着自己的小腹，好像都能摸出一个形状，他急不可耐的要你动，你先慢慢的抬起来一点，又坐下，等你找到角度之后，你便快了起来。

这个体位进的很深，你其实不太会这样做爱，完全凭借本能的迁就他，好在人类总是能找到让自己快乐的方法。

他掐着你的腰，帮你上下的动，滚烫的肉棍钉在你的身体里，肥腻的臀肉打在他的大腿上，拍的发红发烫，你浑身都瘦，只有屁股很肥，这是天生的，天生一个大屁股，肉乎乎的，又很翘，他一巴掌拍下去，臀肉能从指缝中漏出来。

你突然很委屈，你都从来没有打过他们的屁股。

他一边操你，一边帮你撸，你慢他也慢，你快他也快的折磨你，你欲罢不能，后穴收缩的厉害，终于把他夹的丢盔弃甲，你也交代在他手中。

你很累，你想走，可是他不肯，他嫉妒的问你：“你怎么不问我够没够？”

他最终还是压着你，又再次插了进来，你也管不了那么多了，抱着他的肩膀张着大腿跟他做，他操的你脚心发烫，腰眼发麻，里面跟过电一样刺激，你想着，他要弄死这个孩子就弄死这个孩子吧，只要别弄死你就好了。

你就是这么矛盾的一个人。


End file.
